Punch Line
Punch Line is one of the Devil Breakers that Nero can use in Devil May Cry 5. Description Nico creates Punch Line from a chunk of material recovered after Nero defeats Goliath. In its normal state it is a grey gauntlet with red and gold highlights, with the small triangular fins on the forearm the only clue as to its function. The hand is black with red fingertips, while the forearm has a three-tone grey pattern which resembles military aircraft camouflage. When in action, Punch Line telescopes out, the side-fins unfolding into a pair of small wings and a set of tailfins unfolding at the rear. The wrist and hand remain largely unchanged, save for a set of red spikes flipping up from the knuckles and thumb. File ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site, Character - Nero[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/nero.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Nero] English localisation= :Rare demonic minerals give this Devil Breaker jet propulsion power, packing incredible destructive force behind each blow. The arm can detach to fly around autonomously, during which Nero can ride it. Slam into demons in this mode for even more damage. |-| Japanese script= :魔界生物のレア素材から造られた。推進噴射装置で加速し、破壊力を増した拳で殴る。 :放たれた本体はブースターで加速しつつ空を舞う。撃ち出したブレイカーにネロ自身が乗る事も可能で、 :そのまま敵にブレイカーを叩きつければ更に大きなダメージを与えることができる。 ;Nico's Weapon Report - Punch Line English localisation= :I analyzed that sample we got from Goliath and used the materials to make this powerhouse. :The propellant injection device is based on the combustion mechanism in that numbskull's demon tummy. :It's basically a rocket-powered punch, but I bet a show-off like you could go along for the ride if ya like. |-| Japanese script= :ゴリアテから採取した生体サンプル を分析し、素材とした作品だ。 :内蔵の推進剤噴射装置はゴリアテの 体内にあった燃焼器官を参考に 設計してある。 :基本的にはブン殴るための物だが、射出した腕に飛び乗る事も可能だ。お前にそれなりの運動神経があれば の話だがな。 Gameplay Punch Line is unlocked at the start of Mission 03: Flying Hunter along with Helter Skelter. Following this, Punch Lines will spawn randomly in missions along with other Devil Breakers, and can be purchased in the store for 500 . Punch Line's normal fire launches the Devil Breaker off Nero's arm towards an enemy, using the same target priority system as if Nero shoots without a lock-on. After launch, it will repeatedly circle around and strike the enemy with punches, and will chase them down even if they perform an evasive move such as teleporting away: this can be very useful against evasive enemies such as the Hell Judecca and Fury. It is completely autonomous and Nero can perform other moves as he sees fit while it is deployed. The individual hits are fairly weak, but quickly add up over time. It can also stunlock, knock down or even juggle smaller enemies, making it useful for crowd control. Punch Line returns automatically after a fixed period of time, or can be recalled manually by pressing the Devil Breaker button again. By holding the button while recalling Punch Line, Nero will jump on top of it as it returns and start riding it. While riding Punch Line, it moves forward at a fixed rate and is steered with the normal movement stick, and has four functions each bound by default to one of the face buttons. Pressing the Devil Breaker button will perform a jump, melee provides a short speed boost during which head-on collisions will knock enemies into the air, shoot has Nero perform a stylish flip which spins Punch Line around to hit nearby enemies, and jump allows Nero to dismount the Devil Breaker. Dismounting Punch Line will cause it to resume attacking enemies. Nero can only ride Punch Line for a limited time: after a while it will start to emit warning beeps and the wings and midsection will begin to glow bright orange as if overheating. If Nero continues to ride it, it will eventually explode, destroying the Devil Breaker. The explosion deals damage to enemies with a small AoE effect, but does not harm Nero. The period Nero can spend riding Punch Line depends on his current Stylish Rank: at higher levels, the duration increases.Devil May Cry 5 CONTROL Manual There is a "course" for riding Punch Line in Mission 15: Diverging Point: Nero which leads to a Blue Orb fragment and Secret Mission 11. A large number of Punch Lines are provided in this area, though it is for the most part possible to "cheat" past the course by using level 3 EX High Rollers instead. Punch Line's Break Age move, Boost Knuckle, is somewhat similar to Dante's Real Impact: after a wind-up animation, Nero performs a mighty uppercut, detaching Punch Line at the top of the swing with the rocket booster fully engaged. This will lift all but the heaviest enemies up into the air, followed by the Devil Breaker exploding and inflicting severe damage. Unlike Real Impact, the full move occurs regardless of whether or not the initial blow connects, meaning the Devil Breaker will always be destroyed. Movesets Note that the description for Jet Gadget in-game is incorrect: Nero does not have to be in the air to start riding it. Trivia *When the developers were recording the motion capture for the Punch Line, the actor ended up tripping and falling off. Because the way he fell was so authentic, that animation was actually kept and is present in the final game.Devil May Cry 5 - Design Philosophy *Nero rides Punch Line as if it were a skateboard, and performs a few skateboarding tricks while on it. *The DLC Pasta Breaker duplicates Punch Line's normal attack, though Nero cannot ride the Pasta Breaker. *The Punch Line is one of the Devil Breakers featured on Nero's Sentinel figure and his Prime1 Studio statue. Gallery Devil May Cry 5 - PunchLine JET GADGET Rocket punch.jpg|Rocket punch. Punch Line concept DMC5.png|Punch Line's concept art for Devil May Cry 5 Punch Line on Nero's Sentinel figure.jpg|The Punch Line on Nero's Sentinel figure Punch Line on Nero's Prime1 Studio statue.jpg|The Punch Line on Nero's Prime1 Studio statue References ru:Убойная шутка Category:Devil Breakers Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons